


Best Decision That I Ever Made:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Daydreaming, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Sandcastles/Building A Sandcastle, Slash, Sons, Thinking, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was thinking about the past seven years, & decided that it was the best decision that he ever made, moving to Hawaii, What else does he think?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Best Decision That I Ever Made:

*Summary: Danny was thinking about the past seven years, & decided that it was the best decision that he ever made, moving to Hawaii, What else does he think?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was enjoying the Hawaiian sun, as he was watching his kids, Grace & Charlie have fun with his lover, & their uncle, Commander Steve McGarrett. They were spending a day on their private beach, & just enjoying spending time together, As he is watching them have fun in the water, He thought of this, as he was drifting off to space with his thoughts.

 

 **"I never thought I would have this again, & feel so happy about it, 7 years ago, I thought I would just get through this, & enjoy time with my daughter, But, Now, I have a son & a daughter, Also, Someone that loves me, Now I am never gonna screw this up, Cause I love what I built with him"**, He thought to himself, & he was pulled out by his thoughts by his kids.

 

"Come on, Danno, We need your help to build a sandcastle !", Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, Danny's son, called out, as he waved at him, "Come on, Dad, Let's do it", Grace Williams, Danny's daughter, called out, & the loudmouth detective smiled, & said, "I'm coming, I'm coming". He went over to his family, & then he kissed his partner, & lover, who smiled, & asked, "What was that for ?", "Nothing, I just felt like it", & Steve kissed him on the top of his head, & said, "I love you, Danno". Danny said this with a bigger smile.

 

"I love you too, Super Seal, I love you too", The Handsome Blond said, as he kissed him once again, & they focused on their family. They had a fun day, & they showered & changed after dinner, & snuggled up in Danny & Steve's big bed. "Love you," Grace & Charlie said in unison, "We love you too", Kisses & hugs were exchanged, & they cuddled & snuggled up in front of the video, that they were watching, & let the peaceful night wash over them.

 

The End.


End file.
